


Queen of Pain

by Kapitanessa



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Post-Canon, Ten Years Later, new pokemons for Misty and Jessie
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapitanessa/pseuds/Kapitanessa
Summary: Когда Мисти впервые встретила Джесси, она пожалела, что пока не слишком многое понимает в любви. Но только на секунду. А после всех приключений встретила её снова, много лет спустя, и оказалось, что Джесси здорово изменилась. Осталось лишь узнать, в какую сторону.





	Queen of Pain

Когда Мисти впервые встретила Джесси, она пожалела, что пока не слишком многое понимает в любви. Но только на секунду.

Команда R охотилась за Пикачу, а для Мисти любая слабость по отношению к врагу была равносильна предательству. И если Эша или Брока предать было не так уж и страшно, то с Пикачу поступить так было бы просто нечестно. Брок, должно быть, и сам влюблялся в Джесси каждый раз, когда она надевала новый парик, открытое платье или даже густые усы. А Мисти оставалось помалкивать, потому что она была слишком юна, да и забот с покемонами всегда хватало.

Оказалось, что ей не у кого было спросить совета. Самым интимным моментом в жизни Эша оказывался сон в одном спальном мешке с Бульбазавром, а Брок… Брок даже в переодетого Псайдака готов был влюбиться.

Поначалу Мисти не знала, что с собой делать. Джесси была ужасна сама по себе: громкая, своенравная, жестокая злодейка, и ничего не оставалось, кроме как побеждать её снова и снова. Но она была упряма, и стоило признать, что вся команда R держалась не на отвратных планах Мяута и не на трёх месяцах Джеймса в балетной школе, а на внутреннем стержне Джесси, и кто знает, что бы случилось, направь она свою неуёмную энергию в правильное русло. Джесси могла бы стать отличной тренеркой, сильной, властной, решительной хозяйкой не только пары покемонов, которые вечно проигрывают (кажется, самому Арбоку было стыдно за это), но и добиться немалых успехов а Лиге. Вот только… она не хотела. 

Джесси не умела отступать, и в своём стремлении быть плохой она всегда была плохой до самого конца. И это — она корила себя каждую ночь — подкупало Мисти только сильнее. Джесси вдохновляла, хоть и не на злодеяния, и глядя на огонь в её голубых глазах хотелось верить, что тоже всё сможешь. Джесси никогда не добивалась своей цели в полной мере. Мисти порой забывала, в чём её цель.

В тринадцать лет Мисти не слишком понимала, что же не так с Джесси. Она не знала, что не так с её яростным голосом, железной хваткой, бесконечной амбициозностью и этими проклятыми голубыми глазами. Подойти и спросить, почему Джесси так необоснованно хороша, было всё равно, что подписать себе смертный приговор и добровольно войти в ряды предательниц.

Так что Мисти не высовывалась. Нигде и никогда.

Мисти никогда не считала, что слишком рано отошла от дел и осела на одном месте. Покемоны были делом всей её жизни, а Церулин — родным городом. К тому же, старшие сёстры только-только перестали докучать советами о том, как содержать **её** зал:

— Мисти, твои покемоны недостаточно хорошо почистили бассейн! — упрекала Дейзи.

— Мисти, мне кажется, твой Вапореон не такой уж и сильный. Тебя одолела тренерка покемонов, которая приходила на прошлой неделе! — припоминала Вайолет.

— Мисти, посмотри на своего Голдака! — возмущалась Лили.

Все претензии по поводу Голдака она решительно отметала: повезло, что Псайдак вообще эволюционировал, и всё, что происходило с ним после она **уже** считала небывалым успехом.

А сёстры были абсолютно уверены, что желают только добра.

Этим утром Мисти отправилась в магазин за продуктами. В зале дела шли хорошо, хоть и ремонт успел порядком потрепать ей нервы. Последний раз в зале что-то меняли ещё когда сама Мисти была совсем маленькой, а теперь он — в общем и целом — походил на то, куда не стыдно было пригласить юных тренерок и тренеров покемонов для битвы за значок. О, Мисти очень серьёзно относилась к битвам за водяной значок.

Сегодня она повесила табличку «Приносим извинения, зал временно закрыт на реконструкцию» (таких табличек у неё было девятнадцать), забросила на плечо рюкзак и покинула дом раньше, чем Дейзи, Вайолет или Лили заглянули в гости, чтобы поздороваться. Мисти не успела даже выпустить своих покемонов в бассейн, чтобы те поплавали и отдохнули от душных покеболов, однако полагала, что вернётся раньше, чем по закону подлости очередная тренерка покемонов заявится ради битвы. 

Если удавалось прогуляться по Церулину рано утром, Мисти обязательно заглядывала в небольшой магазин, спрятанный за углом здания, где в такое время можно было ухватить бутылку, а то две свежего молока. Правда, очередь за ним тянулась до самых дверей и даже на улицу, однако Мисти ещё не успела растерять былой решительности. Она подошла к женщине, что стояла последней в очереди, и негромко к ней обратилась:

— Прощу прощения, вы тоже хотите купить молока?

Мисти ожидала кивка, чтобы ответить привычное: «Что же, хорошо, тогда я буду стоять за вами», — и уж точно не ожидала, что вместо этого ей ответят:

— Нет, господи, я просто хочу узнать, что это за столпотворение, — и голос женщины был таким до боли знакомым.

Когда Джесси повернулась, весь её вид выражал глубочайшее сожаление по поводу того, что она вообще открыла рот. А Мисти оставалось сожалеть, что сегодня она не осталась дома.

Они стояли и просто смотрели подруга на подругу. Джесси здорово изменилась за те годы, что почти не попадалась Мисти на глаза: обрезала волосы, изменила стиль в одежде и избавилась от команды R. Мисти и раньше считала, что те тянут Джесси на дно.

А Мисти… должно быть, она совсем не изменилась. Только вытянулась, потому что выросла, и больше не могла веселиться весь день напролёт, потому что двадцать три года — это вам не шутки. У неё иногда болела спина, были кое-какие проблемы с коленями, и в этом возрасте она уж точно не стала бы гоняться за Пикачу только для того, чтобы всегда оставаться в шаге от победы.

Джесси была всё такой же резкой до мельчайших движений и неприветливой до зубного скрежета. 

Но теперь Мисти понимала её раздражённость, и теперь, наверное, её не посчитают предательницей, если она попробует поговорить. Голубые глаза Джесси не горели как прежде, но Мисти это больше и не было нужно.

— Постой, Джесси! — слишком громко крикнула Мисти, когда Джесси развернулась на каблуках и остервенело зашагала прочь. — Прошу, постой. Ты ведь больше не хочешь убить меня ради моих покемонов?

— Ха!

— Я хотела бы с тобой поговорить… Об очень многом.

— И зачем тебе это? — Джесси изящно приподняла бровь.

— Столько лет прошло, и я так давно тебя знаю, что, может, у нас всегда было больше общего, чем мы обе думали? — выпалила Мисти и замерла. Она чувствовала, как Джесси нарочно тянет время перед ответом, и оттого волновалась всё больше.

— Нет, я больше не с командой R, — наконец ответила Джесси голосом столь надменным, что люди в очереди отшатнулись от них, — и воровать покемонов не собираюсь. Хорошо, мы можем поговорить. Как насчёт завтрака?

— Отлично, я как раз сегодня без завтрака!

— Только — и не смей спорить — плачу за него я, — всё так же холодно сообщила Джесси.

Мисти замялась на мгновение: а вдруг это ловушка? Вдруг Джеймс, переодетый молочником, уже ждёт через дорогу? Вдруг та стая Мяутов, что попалась на глаза вчера вечером, появилась в Церулине не просто так? Но Мисти не боялась трудностей; она хотела поговорить с Джесси, и она обязательно поговорит, даже если придётся отбиваться от засевшего в костях девиза команды R.

— Как пожелаешь, — кивнула Мисти.

И они отправились завтракать.

Мисти глядела на Джесси, не имея никаких намерений отводить взгляд. Столько лет прошло — она повторяла это снова и снова — только Джесси сама по себе, должно быть, изменилась не так уж сильно. Её взглядом всё так же можно было прожигать стены, а то, что она по-прежнему относилась к Мисти как к препятствию, не давало покоя и самой Джесси. Она даже сидела в защитной позе: скрестив руки, закинув ногу на ногу, в любой момент готовая уйти — и искоса поглядывала на Мисти, будто бы ожидая, что тот самый Пикачу вот-вот выпрыгнет из-под стола. И в этой своей обороне, холодности и показательной надменности Джесси была по-прежнему восхитительна и прекрасна в глазах Мисти.

Мисти взрослела, снова и снова сталкиваясь с Джесси, и каждый раз у неё потели ладошки, каждый раз теплилась надежда, что Джесси спустится с воздушного шара, подойдёт к ней и скажет:

— Ты уже выбрала, что заказать?

Нет, конечно, не это. Но именно это спросила настоящая Джесси, нетерпеливо постукивая пальцем по столу.

— Да, я буду яичницу с беконом, — выпалила Мисти, не особо раздумывая.

— Ха, этим ты могла и дома позавтракать! — она развернулась к официантке: — Не слушайте её. Она будет два тоста с креветками, авокадо и яйцом, блинчики с клубникой и шоколадное мороженое. И нам на двоих чай. — Джесси перевела взгляд на Мисти и добавила: — Побольше.

Когда официантка ушла, Мисти наклонилась и шепнула:

— Джесси, ну какие тосты с авокадо? Это Церулин, а не Лас-Вегас, ты представляешь, какие здесь «авокадо»? — Джесси только фыркнула, и Мисти продолжила: — И откуда ты знаешь о шоколадном мороженом?!

— Ты вообще представляешь, _сколько_ раз я прерывала твой завтрак?

А Мисти думала про себя: «Ты можешь прерывать мой завтрак сколько пожелаешь».

Оказалось, что то, как смотрела Мисти на Джесси в свои тринадцать, никуда не исчезло. Лишь Джесси исчезла из поля зрения. Мисти нервно качала ногой и не знала, как подойти к разговору. О чём вообще полагалось говорить старым врагиням? Джесси отошла от дел, и это несказанно радовало; Мисти давно подозревала об этом, ведь уже несколько лет никто не врывалась в её зал и не спрашивала, хочет ли она проблем. Мисти даже представляла, как окинет взглядом наполовину разобранное здание в разгар ремонта и спросит: «Серьёзно, команда R? Вы думаете, мне их не хватает?!».

— И чем ты занимаешься сейчас? — осведомилась Мисти, тщетно стараясь скрыть накатившее волнение. Молчать было проще, но с каждой секундой всё тяжелее.

— А ты не знаешь? — искренне изумилась Джесси. Она даже показалась растерянной, настолько её удивил вопрос. — Не смотришь телевизор, не сидишь в интернете?

— Не очень, — Мисти опустила взгляд. — Последние годы я всё время посвящаю залу в Церулине и тренировке своих покемонов, так что я в курсе, чем кормить Голдака, чтобы улучшить его психические способности, но совершенно не в курсе, — она постаралась прикинуть, — всего остального.

Джесси наградила её очередным непонимающим взглядом, поправила волосы и набрала в лёгкие побольше воздуха:

— Я и мой Алольский Найнтейлс представляем линейки качественных уходовых средств для ледяных и волшебных покемонов. А вместе с моим Эспеоном мы представляем уходовые средства для психических покемонов, хотя сказать по правде, Найнтейлс и Эспеон могут хоть мешки из-под картошки рекламировать, и их всё рано будут раскупать, — изрекла Джесси и, кажется, немного задрала голову. Так и не дождавшись восторженных криков, она добавила: — Я — лицо бренда.

— И где твои покемоны? — чтобы убедиться, что она ничего не упустила, Мисти заглянула под стол.

— Они в покеболах, — измучено вздохнула Джесси. — Стоит мне появится с ними на улице, как люди просто с ума сходят. Теперь я Джессика, — добавила она как бы между делом.

— Но что ты здесь делаешь? Церулин — город водных покемонов, — весь вид Мисти сообщал, что она видит в этом свою заслугу.

— У меня что-то вроде отпуска. В том-то и дело, что я слишком устала от всеобщего внимания, вот и решила отдохнуть где-то, где меня не будут искать.

Им наконец принесли завтрак. Официантка, преисполненная неловкости, попросила фотографию с Джесси, а после тихо сообщила, что блюда они получили за счёт заведения. И быстро удалилась.

— Кажется, твой план всё ещё далёк от идеала, — тихо хихикнув, заметила Мисти и приступила к тосту с авокадо, креветками и варёным яйцом. — Что же, похоже, ты и правда знаменитость, только если не подкупила бедную Аманду, чтобы произвести впечатление. Надеюсь, хотя бы сейчас ты не ешь снег, чтобы сохранить фигуру, или ровный цвет лица, или ещё что-то.

— Что? Откуда ты знаешь? — почти зло фыркнула Джесси.

— Джесси, десять лет прошло. Как по мне, достаточно, чтобы узнать много нового о старых знакомых. И твоё прошлое не стало препятствием для карьеры?

— В действительности, нам ведь так и не удалось украсть покемонов, — Джесси была рада любой возможности свернуть с дорожки её тёмного и безрадостного прошлого. — Так много лет было потрачено впустую, но я по-прежнему считаю, что беспрецедентно хороша в ловле покемонов.

— Ты абсолютно права, — подмигнула Мисти и только через секунду поняла, что сделала. Но отступать было поздно, и она поборола желание закрыть глаз рукой или сослаться на нервный тик. Она ведь уже не маленькая, чтобы стыдиться такого. — По поводу твоей работы, что же за средства ты рекламируешь? Чтобы шерсть блестела и расчёсывалась лучше, вроде того?

— Нет, что ты, — взмахнула рукой Джесси, — не представляю, кем нужно быть, чтобы обмазывать своих покемонов такой дрянью. Благодаря _нашим_ средствам атаки ледяных покемонов смогут противостоять даже огню Чаризарда. Но, разумеется, они абсолютно бесполезны, если воспитанием и тренировками покемона никто не занималась. Ну, а у тебя как дела? — то ли из вежливости, то ли из хорошо скрываемого интереса спросила Джесси.

— Я лидерка местного зала, тренерка водных — хорошо, не только водных — покемонов.

— И?

— Что «и»?

— Это всё?

— А должно быть что-то ещё? — Мисти приступила ко второму тосту.

— В твоём возрасте меня уже выгнали из академии, я побывала в банде и оказалась в преступной группировке, — не без гордости напомнила Джесси. — А ты просто владеешь залом и… всё?

— Мне всего двадцать три, Джесси. По всей видимости, мои самые бурные годы уже позади, но я как-то не особо переживаю по этому поводу. Сколько тебе лет понадобилось, чтобы достичь известности? И, в конце концов, — ухмыльнулась Мисти, — ты просто не видела меня за работой.

Джесси стала спокойна и даже, если приглядеться достаточно сильно, дружелюбна. Возможно, так повлияла на неё смена рода деятельности, а быть может, дело было просто-напросто в самой Джесси. Однако, по оценкам Мисти, они общались вполне здорово и даже тепло, и едва ли дело было в том, что они так давно не виделись. Им полагалось вцепиться подруга подруге в горло и не отпускать так долго, пока в живых не останется только одна, вот только этого не случилось. Вообще, не случилось очень многое из того, что должно было.

Мисти ждала этого времени слишком долго. Наконец, она могла просто поговорить с Джесси, узнать, как у неё дела и чем она занимается, как устроилась в жизни и всё ли у неё хорошо. Это были простые вопросы, и ответ на них вполне можно было найти в интернете, вот только интернет не знал и десятой части того, что знала Мисти. А ещё интернет не звучал в разговоре таким восхитительно, величественно холодным и в то же время заинтересованным.

Однако, вопреки всему, Мисти по-прежнему не знала в полной мере, что должна была испытывать при виде Джесси. От привычки было не так просто избавиться, и она каждую секунду ожидала какого-нибудь подвоха; внутренняя Мисти, маленькая и бойкая девочка твердила, что Джесси опасна, и никогда её появление не предвещало ничего хорошего. Вот только теперь Мисти была другой, взрослой и настоящей, и взрослая, разобравшаяся в себе Мисти хотела коснуться ноги Джесси под столом, накрыть её руку своей ладонью, поправить волосы, спросить, есть ли планы у неё на этот вечер. Она знала, что у Джесси нашлось бы много историй, о которых захочется рассказать, и Мисти хотела услышать каждую из них. Каждую.

И, может, Джесси

разрешит себя поцеловать?

Они разговаривали ещё какое-то время. Завтрак неожиданно затянулся не то от обилия блюд, на которые указала Джесси, не то от того, что им всё-таки было, что обсудить. Время неумолимо приближалось к полудню, а они всё сидели за столиком в кафе и говорили о том, что прежде происходило между ними. А иногда Джесси даже смеялась.

Наконец, Мисти оказалась слишком обеспокоена судьбой своих покемонов, чтобы усидеть на месте, так что она закинула на плечо рюкзак и уже хотела встать, но задержалась всего на мгновение, которого оказалось достаточно, чтобы произнести:

— Не хочешь пойти со мной в зал Церулина?

Взгляд Джесси бессильно перемещался с одного объекта на другой, и она никак не могла произнести хоть слово. Одета она была совсем не так, как полагается гулять по городу звезде мирового масштаба (или любого другого масштаба, Мисти пока не была уверена в размерах известности Джесси), но ведь всё это было затеяно ради небольшого отпуска, разве нет? 

В зале Церулина было прохладно, мокро, и под определёнными взглядом это место могло походить на пляж даже больше, чем многие другие пляжи, на которых удалось побывать. Хотя бы потому, что здесь, как и полагалось, временами непослушные дети обрызгивали всех, кто пытались подойти к воде. А ещё у Мисти остался мешок строительного песка.

— Не думаю, что это помешает моим планам, — наигранно-холодно произнесла Джесси и, подхватив кофту, направилась к выходу. — Ты идёшь?

Мисти повела её за собой.

Несмотря на то, что они несколько часов провели за завтраком, в зале покемонов Мисти предложила Джесси сок и печенье. Пока Джесси решала, какую из эмоций относительно этого почти достроенного и производящего даже некоторое впечатление зала выразить, Мисти выпустила своих покемонов поплавать в бассейне.

Конечно, даже самый большой бассейн не был в силах заменить ощущение от бурной реки или целого океана (с каждым днём Мисти всё сильнее казалось, что Гаярдос вот-вот не оставит от этой лужицы камня на камне), и она точно знала, что совсем скоро зал придётся закрыть не на одно утро, а на пару дней, и поехать к морю. Быть тренеркой водных покемонов оказалось ответственностью ещё большей, чем если бы она выбрала, например, огонь. В конце концов, спички продавались в каждом магазине.

Джесси выпустила из покебола Алольского Найнтейлса, и он был прекрасен, как арктический ветер. Он важно расхаживал по бассейну, повстречавшись с родной стихией, которая выглядела не совсем так, как он привык. Мисти невольно залюбовалась редким покемоном, которого, она вдруг вспомнила, иногда видела на рекламных баннерах, но не слишком обращала внимания. Однако слишком быстро её спину принялся сверлить настойчивый взгляд Вапореона, и Мисти пришлось быстро менять тему:

— Может, выпустишь и Эспеона? Они с Вапореоном, вроде как родственники, — Мисти старалась не оборачиваться.

Но Эспеон не проявил интереса ни к воде, ни к незнакомой тренерке, и только негромко мурлыкал с Вапореоном, при этом стараясь держаться поближе к Найнтейлсу.

Тренировочному залу Церулина пока нечем было удивлять незнакомцев, и Мисти старалась привлечь побольше внимания к себе и своим покемонам. Гаярдос быстро оттеснил большую часть покемонов Мисти на другую половину бассейна, и Джесси незаметно вздрогнула, когда он выбрался из покебола. Ей не полагалось бояться, тем более, Магикарпов-переростков.

Джесси заняла одно из свободных мягких кресел возле бассейна и дождалась, пока ей принесут апельсиновый сок. В собственном доме Мисти чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке, в том числе и потому, что никак не могла понять, какую выгоду в их встрече видит Джесси. А выгода, безусловно, была.

— По всей видимости, быть тренеркой с личным залом — не такая уж и плохая идея, как мне казалось, — вынесла вердикт Джесси, когда Мисти отвлеклась на Голдака.

— Ты не обращай внимания, что у меня здесь не убрано, — махнула рукой Мисти и вернулась к покемону: — Что случилось? Не волнуйся из-за Найнтейлса, он здесь только на время. Нет, Эспеон не останется жить с нами, Вапореон скоро освободится. Не бойся, это хорошие покемоны, попробуй подружиться с ними.

— Или я всё же ошиблась, — негромко добавила Джесси, но так, чтобы её услышали.

Совсем скоро оказалось, что Джесси ещё не успела остановиться в гостинице, и Мисти почти нашла в себе силы, чтобы предложить остаться у неё хотя бы на одну ночь, но вовремя поняла, что не стоило попусту себя расстраивать. Их отношения неожиданно стали теплее, чем были многие годы до этого, но это вовсе не означало, что они стали лучшими подругами. Джесси была слишком высокомерна, чтобы принимать чужую помощь, и едва ли этот случай стал исключением. К тому же, в Церулине находилось целых две приличных гостиницы и один центр покемонов, где можно было остановиться и не умереть от острого желания вернуться в родной город. Особенно если вы в Церулине родились.

Лили тоже заглянула в зал, как только увидела, что табличка на двери исчезла. Мисти казалось, что сестра высматривала всё, что происходило внутри, через бинокль из окна своего дома, и не понимала, почему они никак не могут смириться с тем, что зал им больше не принадлежит. Они ведь сами передали ей все полномочия, но, должно быть, это было семейное. К тому же, сейчас Мисти была не одна, а это по умолчанию подлежало немедленному семейному обсуждению. Лили тихо приоткрыла дверь в бассейн.

— Мисти, это я! — крикнула она, стараясь произвести впечатление, будто забежала всего на пять минут. — Где ты была сегодня всё утро? Ох, богиня, это же Джессика... — негромко вздохнула Лили.

Мисти хватило мгновения, чтобы подлететь к сестре, ещё не успевшей переступить порог.

— Да-да, это Джессика, конечно, может, зайдёшь попозже? — Мисти изо всех сил старалась намекнуть, что время неподходящее, но Лили уже была поражена. — Спасибо, что зашла, Лили, думаю, _у тебя и без того много дел._

И дверь тяжело захлопнулась.

— Не обращай внимания! — Мисти сдула с глаз выбившиеся из хвоста волосы и изогнула бровь: — И что, так теперь выглядит вся твоя жизнь?

— Вся моя жизнь, — подтвердила Джесси.

У неё зазвонил телефон. Она отвечала удивительно негромко, и даже в полупустом бассейне нельзя было расслышать отдельных слов.

— Кажется, мой отпуск закончится намного раньше, чем я планировала, — тяжело вздохнула Джесси. Она поднялась на ноги и спрятала покемонов в покеболы. — Срочно вызывают на сьёмки. Я предупреждала, что пару дней меня не будет, но что я вообще могу решать...

Мисти охватила паника. Всё ведь было так хорошо, разве нет? Их отношения с Джесси улучшались буквально на глазах, но теперь... Это было просто нечестно! Хотелось топнуть ногой, закрыть дверь на ключ и сказать, что Джесси никуда не уйдёт, пока они не наверстают всё, что не успели сделать за десять лет знакомства. Ужасно странного, деструктивного, неправильного знакомства, за время которого Мисти, ко всему прочему, успела ещё и так глупо влюбиться в Джесси и её поражающую воображение силу.

А теперь она, едва получив возможность всё исправить, была в шаге от того, чтобы всё потерять. И этот шаг вот-вот должен был случиться.

— Джесси, ты же вернёшься в Церулин, когда съёмки закончатся? — выпалила Мисти, заставляя себя не закрывать глаза от страха.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я вернулась? — Джесси звучала холодно. Привычно-холодно, но в этот раз её голос резал подобно ледяным осколкам Найнтейлса.

— Да, хочу.

— Хорошо. Тогда я вернусь через несколько дней. Может, позвонишь мне? — Джесси протянула бумажку с номером телефона, которую извлекла из заднего кармана. Таких у неё, должно быть, была целая куча. — Это мой номер, не менеджерки. Только не выкладывай его в интернет.

— Ты что, никогда в жизни!

— Ха, спасибо, — слабо улыбнулась Джесси. — И спасибо за компанию.

Мисти так и осталась стоять с маленькой бумажкой в руке, когда парадная дверь зала закрылась за Джесси. Но теперь она хотя бы знала, что у неё есть шанс. Крошечный, почти незаметный, который, вполне возможно, Мисти просто надумала себе. Но они потратили десять лет впустую, на вражду, которая не принесла плодов, и на ссоры, которые, как оказалось со временем, ничего не значили. Зато слишком значимым оказалось всё остальное; из-за чего Мисти так и не смогла встречаться ни с парнями, ни с девушками, и о чём так и не хватило духу хоть кому-нибудь рассказать.

Теперь Мисти выросла. И знала, что у неё был шанс.


End file.
